Grand Dreams: Driftwhale Arc
Hi guys my first ever story. Don't be too harsh :) Chapter 1 The Grand Line. A busy, dangerous and unrelentlessly unpredictable sea, a great place for adventure... Unlike the West blue. The west blue, even on a stormy day the west blue is comparatively boring, it has it's moments but right now isn't one of those moments, right now is one of those boring sunny days the ocean is calm and the wind is light. An ill designed raft which can only be described as a barrel nailed to Large logs sails these calm waters the raft in question is piloted by only one young man with a paddle and what is literally only a bedsheet tied to a large stick as a sail. The young man himslef looks to be about 20 with short, red, slightly scruffy hair, thin yet muscular, he is wearing navy blue trousers that are obviously not long enough, an open navy blue captains coat without shoulder pads which again is too small and atop his head sits a navy blue tophat with a big red X painted on in red and has bare feet. In the black band of the hat is a rolled up piece of paper. Young sailor: (sighs and stops paddling) I hope I find something soon I'm getting bored...(his stomach rumbles) and hungry. The young sailor sighs again, he climbs out of the barrel and onto the front of the raft and flops onto his belly he lifts his head looking forward hoping for something to happen. Young sailor: (Groaning as his stomach rumbles again) Uuuuugh, Nothing has happened for three days ever since I set sail, I need excitement, adventure... and food. As he was saying the end of that scentence, without him noticing, the sea started getting slightly wavyer until it was noticed by the young sailor his face scrunched up in a confused manner as the waves became greater he stood up, a particularly big wave almost made him lose balance and fall into the sea. Young sailor: (Relieved) Woah that was a close one (realisation suddenly hitting) but wait a moment... there aren't any clouds and there's barely a breeze (he shrugs and starts picking his nose) oh well, so much for excitement. As he nonchalantly flopped and laid back in the barrel, he picked his other nostril with his other pinky the waves still rougher and getting even rougher until the sea started throwing him about the barrel, just at that moment something caught the young sailors eye. In the distance there were several huge mounds that looked like the hills of an island, the young sailor smacked straight against the other side of the barrel grabbing hold of it and squinting to see what was in the distance. His eyes widened and a big grin grew upon his face. Young sailor: Yahoooo! I finally found land! The young sailor grabbed the paddle and paddled as fast as he could to try and go against the waves. he didn't move any further forward but he still grinned, oblivious to the fact. After a minute or so he stopped to regain his breath, still excited, though his massive grinning face quickly turned to confusion as he was puzzled as to why he was still getting closer to the islands without paddling his puzzled look soon turned to fear as he realised that it wasn't land at all but sea animals. Young sailor: (Panicked) AHHHHH! ISLAND WHALES! CRAP, WHERE'S MY PADDLE?! The young sailor hurridly looked around only to see his paddle floating quite far in the water having been knocked of as the waves got rougher whilst he rested. The pod of whales grew ever closer. Young sailor: (Screaming) CRAP MY PADDLE!! (Realisation) CRAP MY RAFT! (sadness setting in) I'm gonna die... and when i had only just started... as he spoke his torso flopped over the barrel and he stared at what he assumed was going to be his demise just then the ocean surrounding him turned darker the young sailor looked up to the sky to check wether it was the skys doing, it wasn't. The raft rocked harder than ever flinging the sailor back and forth, two big waves collided beneath the raft sending the raft and the young sailor flying through the air the bottom of the raft broke, the home made sail also broke leaving only the barrel and the Young sailor as he fell in the water below him a collosal creature rose from the water. It was another Island whale. The young sailor, holding onto his hat fell onto the whale breaking the barrel in half on impact. Young sailor: (slightly annoyed) Hey! That was my boat! (Muttering) Stupid fish. The young sailor started stomping on the whale then slumped down against half a barrel and started to think, scratching his head he puzzled over the dilema. In this process his stomach rumbled. Young sailor: That's it! I can eat the whale! He shouted his thought so loudly the whale heard him. The whale pointed his eyes upwards as they grew in fear the whale jerked about for a few seconds, angering the sailor. The sailor heard the sound of water under the barrel, he looked even more confused than before then he realised...he looked down and saw he was right next to, if not on, the blow hole. A spout of water erupted sending the sailor, who was sheilding him self from the water with half of his barrel, Flying through the air towards the other whales ahead whilst holding onto his hatas he was flying his fear soon turned to joy as he saw that there was actually a town built across several whales. With stars in his eyes and a massive grin he shouted. Maybe this was one of West Blue's moments today. Young Sailor: Yahoooooooo! I actually did make it! Yeah! The young sailor let go of his improvised sheild and landed with a splat, Literally turning to a white coloured pile of powder and then he returned back to normal. Nearby townspeople stared in awe. Young sailor: (shouting so everyone could hear) Yeah! I did it! The crowd is still staring the young sailor starts spinning and admiring the wooded marvel that is the town. An old looking gentlman approached the young sailor. Old man: (In slight shock but calmly) Hoo, hoo. You flew quite far young man just who are you and what are you doing? Young sailor: (with a wide grin) Me? I'm Rumble D Flint II. 'Name: Rumble D Flint Age: 20 Occupation: Pirate, Captain' Flint: I'm a pirate captain. And I'm on an adventure TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES! Chapter 2 >> Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:OPsaurus